Nino in sky High
by Vampires Bane
Summary: Its tough being a vampire at Sky High, but Nino makes it work with his friends, Maddi, Aurora, Kelton and Fox. This is a variation of Kelton in sky high. Please read Kelton in Sky High and Fox in Sky High along with this story. Note: Discontinued/Old
1. The first Day

AN: Ok, first of all, any of my readers he read my halo story "The bond of a covenant" I know that Nino is the main character's name. This is a spin-off of "Kelton in Sky High" by Notlek, whom I gave Nino to use in his story. So please, if you read my fic, read his.

Disclaimer: I don't own sky high, fox, or Kelton, Notlek does, and as he says, he barely owns Kelton. All I own is Nino

_BAM! _The bus hit a bump as it made its way to sky High.

"Sorry! Bumpy ride!" The bus driver called out

"What kind of bumps are there in the sky!?" A student called out

Nino just did what he always did when he was bored. He touched his thumb to one of his fangs, and drank his own blood. Which for him it seemed a very simple fact that he knew his blood type, because he drank every kind. He was, to the simplest description, a vampire. He was a vampire that could make himself look like a normal person, usually he would keep his wings revealed as he preferred to have his wings, ears, and claws show.

He heard some people talking in the seat in front of him….

"Sup, my name is Fox"

"Nothing much, hi, I am Kelton,"

"What's your power? I can turn into a pretty fast Fox, hence the name"

"Cool, I can control sand. That's what this gourd is for, it contains special sand that makes it easier for me."

The sun began to burn Ninos skin so he put his wings over the window. For some reason his wings were never hurt by sunlight, so he usually used them for shade.

"Hey you! What kind of freak wears a vampire costume to school!" A student called out to Nino.

"humph" is all that Nino said

Nino rarely talked, he had no friends because the only way to be his friend would be to beat him in a fight, beat someone who beat him in a fight, or come to a draw with him in a fight. All of which would be difficult.

Once the class was shown around the school. They went to the gym where coach Stronghold was deciding which class everyone would go in.

"Nino!" the coach called out

"What's your power?" he said

Nino looked at him with a "Are you serious?" look

"I'm a vampire" Nino said Blankly

This made some people begin to talk or start laughing

"Ok, CAR!" The coach yelled

A car fell from somewhere on the ceiling and right before it hit Nino, he flew out of the way. As he landed back down he asked……

"Am I done now?" Nino asked annoyed

"Yeah, HERO!" he said finally in a normal voice

AN: I know it was short but that's how I write. Also, sorry about the line right above the last sentence, I had a problem with my writing program. Next chap is when Nino and Kelton interact and possibly have a fight.


	2. So much talk of Kelton Its Annoying

The next day was very uneventful because classes didn't start for a week. Nino decided to go watch some fights and maybe get something to "Drink". When he got there, he saw that some boy named Kelton was fighting someone named Lance. Everyone knew what Lance could do because it's his 5th match and he is a freshman. But most of them didn't know Kelton's. A bell went and Lance powered up. He grew twice the size and lots of muscle. Suddenly he charged forward towards Kelton but sand came out of his gourd and created a shield, causing Lance to fall down. Then Kelton grabbed his arms and legs and started squeezing them. In three minutes Lance said it was enough. That was the first time he lost. And he lost to someone that battled for the first time.

Nino was getting tired of watching people fight so he decided to go get a "Snack" at the local blood bank. By the time he got back, it was time to head home.

Nino Decided to come in late the next day since there were no classes yet.

When Nino got back he heard people talking of how that kid Kelton and another kid Fox won a tag-team match against some kids named Rohan and Nick.

Nino just watched some random fights for the rest of the day. One in particular was a fight between a girl named Jenna and Lilia. Jenna could create explosions anywhere she wanted and shield herself. Lilia could shape shift. The bell rang and Lilia instantly changed into a Giant sword and began to swing at Jenna. Jenna jumped over a swing and created an explosion underneath her as she fell so she was propelled further into the air. When she began to fall she landed on the sword itself, and created one more explosion on the blade of the sword, which caused it to shatter. Lilia appeared passed out on the ground. Jenna had won the fight.

"Wow" is all Nino could think, even he was impressed.


	3. First fight won Second Begun

The next day, Nino participated in his first battle out of pure boredom.

The bell rang, Lance powered up while Nino just stayed there. Lance charged head first into Nino but he just flew up like anyone else would. If everyone could fly that is. Then he dived down onto him. Lance grabbed his wings and swung him around. He let go and Nino hit the wall. He then turned into a bat a bit Lance. Slowly he sucked the life out of Lance until he just lay on the ground. Nino of course won the fight and the teachers watching made him give back Lance's blood. The bell rang again and Nino slowly walked out of the arena. He was tired, and he hadn't had any blood all day until the fight, and to think, those pathetic teachers made him give up his precious blood! He had no reason to do it. What's the worst that could happen? He was immortal. He had to go home. He needed blood!

Nino got home after a long fly, having to stop and revert back to human form a lot to get more strength. Finally he was home! He ran up to his room and grabbed a I.V. bag filled with blood, and gulped it down in seconds. He began to fell dizzy. Nino knelt down on one knee and after a while of trying to calm down, he blacked out.

Nino woke up the next day still very hungry. He looked at the now empty I.V. bag,

"Bleck! Old blood" he thought.

After getting good blood and resting more. Nino headed off for Sky high, it was time to teach that Kelton a lesson. People had been talking about his wins for too long, it was time to end it.

Nino walked into the arena and signed himself up for a match with Kelton.

After a little while, it was time for the match.

Kelton walked down into the arena hesitantly, Nino too was slightly nervous.

The bell rang, Nino Charged up and attempted to slash Kelton with his claws, Kelton used his sand to block it.

"So, you know how to block attacks? You'll need more than that to even hurt me!" Nino laughed.

Kelton attempted to punch Nino but Nino answered with a bite to his arm. Kelton's arm had two gaping holes in his wrist as Nino let go.

"Don't you know vampires get energy from blood? Be more cautious next time!" Fox called out from the stands.

_**This was going to be a long fight……**_

AN: Ok, I know Notlek didn't update but I couldn't resist starting the fight! Don't worry I'll change it if Notlek has the fight different. Till next time

KHM5089


	4. I won, Oh great, i'm in a hospital

(Fight resumed)

When we left of…..

Kelton walked down into the arena hesitantly, Nino too was slightly nervous.

The bell rang, Nino Charged up and attempted to slash Kelton with his claws, Kelton used his sand to block it.

"So, you know how to block attacks? You'll need more than that to even hurt me!" Nino laughed.

Kelton attempted to punch Nino but Nino answered with a bite to his arm. Kelton's arm had two gaping holes in his wrist as Nino let go.

"Don't you know vampires get energy from blood? Be more cautious next time!" Fox called out from the stands.

An idea struck Kelton. He fell to the ground. Nino came up to bite him and struck the hard sand covering him.

Nino staggered back, holding his teeth. He went to fly up to dive but sand was holding onto his feet. He fell crashing onto the ground. Kelton walked up to Nino and made sand bats to beat him up. He started whacking Nino and then fell to the ground.

"You aren't the only one that can pretend to be helpless," Nino said, picking up his lost tooth from Kelton's skin.

He looked at Kelton lying on the floor and next thing he knew his head was on the ground. There was sand around his ankles.

"Someone told me never to give up, no matter what," Kelton said, smiling in triumph.

Nino was smashed, Kelton barely had any blood. They both fought to the end. Kelton knew he only had so long before he just dropped and Nino knew he couldn't take any more hits. No one did any damage for a few minutes until Kelton finally got one through. Nino fell to the ground and as Kelton walked over Nino grabbed his leg and tripped him over. He got up and waited for Kelton to get up. He sat up but fell down. Time was up, he couldn't do anymore fighting. Nino barely won the match, but as soon as he was declared the winner, he fainted.

(Med room)

AN: From now on, I'm using script format.

Nino woke up, He heard a faint beeping, he looked over to where he thought it was coming from. There, next to the heart monitor, was a hospital bed, and in that bed, was him. It was Kelton! But Nino couldn't move for some reason. He looked down, he was strapped to the bed, everything but his arms were free.

Nino: You! I'll make you pay for making me end up here!

Kelton: Why? What did I do to you?

Nino: It's the way vampires are, we need to defeat someone without fainting.

Kelton: Then I guess your not going to stop are you?

Nino: Truth be told, its not possible, I have no heart anymore, my emotions are gone.

Kelton: Huh? Then how can you live?

Nino: That's just the thing, I'm not alive, I'm dead.

Kelton: Dead! Wow….

Nino: Hey at least you won't have to suffer like I have to. Everyone I've ever met that I've befriended or liked, they've all died.

Kelton: Everyone? Wait, you cant be 15 then.

Nino: (Laughs) more like 427.

Kelton: Wow…

Nino: Hey, what's that monitor on the other side of you say?

Kelton: umm… Blood replenished.

Nino: Good, could I have the rest of your I.V.?

Kelton: Why? You didn't lose any blood did you?

Nino: Hello! Vampire.

After saying this, Nino pointed to himself

Kelton: Oh I get it, sure have it.

Kelton tossed the near full I.V. bag. Nino thought that it most likely replaced recently.

Nino: Just so you know, you're probably not going to want to watch me drink this.

Kelton: Good call.

Nino opened his mouth and closed it quickly onto the bag expecting to pierce it with his fangs. Instead, all he felt was pain!

Nino: AHHHHH!!!

Kelton: What!?

Nino: Oww! My fangs are gone!

Kelton: How are they gone?

Nino: The nurse must have taken them out, so I wouldn't wake up and try to bite you.

Nino: I don't have strength to break free of these restraints; can you try to rip open the I.V. for me?

Kelton: Sure

Nino tossed the bag back to Kelton who then ripped it open and tossed it back.

Nino: Thanks.

Kelton: No problem

Nino began to drink the blood. And oh, was it refreshing. Like he'd gone 100 years without blood.

Nino: You know that friend of yours, Fox was it?

Kelton: Umm.. yeah? Why, your not thinking of trying to land him here are you?

Nino: No, I just want to ask him how he knows that vampires get their strength from blood.

There was a sort of moving noise behind the curtain on the other side of Nino.

Then the Nurse walked in and said:

Nurse: Nino, Kelton, I understand you two are friends with your other room mate.

Nino and Kelton: Who's our other roommate?

The Nurse opened the curtain to reveal Fox lying in a hospital bed.

Kelton: Fox! What happened to you?

Fox: I tried to fight and I lost pretty fast.

Nino: Hey Fox, where did you hear that vampires get their strength from blood?

Fox: Umm…. I really don't remember.

Nino: Oh ok, I was just curious.

Nino: I think I'm feeling strong enough to try to get these restraints.

Nino began to kick, pull, and push on the restraints and finally, they burst off.

An alarm went off the moment the restraints hit the floor.

Nino: Oh great! I'm getting another restraint aren't I!

Nurse: Stop!

Nino: I'm not going to bite anyone! I swear!

Kelton: Its true, please stop.

Nurse: I'm sure its true but its precaution to keep anyone from getting hurt.

Nino: Fine, but can I at least have my fangs back, I cant replace those you know!

Nurse: Very well!

The nurse gave Nino back his fangs and then he immediately jammed them back into his mouth.

Nino: one more thing before you tranquilize me, can I have an I.V. to drink when I wake up?

Nurse: Sure

Then the Nurse shot Nino in the chest with the Tranquilizer dart and restrained him back into the bed.

Fox: Aww…. He looks almost peaceful, and to think only a few hours ago, he was tryong to kill you Kelton.

Kelton: Thanks.


	5. The Fight With Fox

AN: I know your probably thinking, Hey, your not allowed to use script format. I know, I only use it for like really long conversations. Also, I don't own Fox, Kelton, or Aurora.

(Bold words mean thoughts, italics mean songs, (most likely only in this chapter though)

Nurse: Hey kid, wake up, its time for you to leave.

Nino: What about Fox and Kelton?

Nurse: Well, Fox already left. But as for Kelton, he still needs to have another day's bed rest.

Nino: Oh, ok. Am I allowed to fight unlike Kelton?

Nurse: Yeah, sure, so is Fox.

Nino: Ok, thanks, oh wait, before I go, can I have that I.V.?

Nurse: Help yourself.

Nino: Thanks!

After grabbing the I.V. bag, Nino ran out of the hospital room.

(End of script format part)

"Fox!" Nino yelled out to Fox who was heading into the arena.

Fox turned around and saw Nino. He then ran up to Nino to see what he wanted.

"What's up?" Fox asked

"I was wondering, do you want to fight me?" Nino asked hesitantly

"Well, sure." Fox said lightly surprised

"Just one question." Fox quickly asked

"What?" Nino asked

"You know how you were like really psychotically evil and hated everybody basically before your fight with Kelton?" Fox asked

"Yeah. Oh wait, I know what this is about. Your wondering why I'm all of a sudden Nice after my hospital visit, right?"

"Well actually yeah." Fox answered

"Well, it this thing with vampires, we have like situation personalities. When were fighting, we get really Evil. When were not doing anything, we'll either be really cheerful and like normal people, or we'll be completely bland with no personalities." Nino said

"Oh, so that's why when you first started talking to Kelton you were still Evil and slowly got nice." Fox said

"Yep. That about sums it up. But trust me, its really hard to understand how complex a vampires life is."

"Ya I would assume so, anyway lets go fight!" Fox said

"Ok, I'll sign us up." Nino said cheerfully

"Oh ya, before I go, were agreed to go all out right?" Nino asked

"For sure" fox said

"Ok, then I using my wings, claws, and ears, along with my bat form." Nino said

"Oh, great." Fox said sarcastically

After Nino went and singed him and Fox to fight. Something happened.

Nino became Dazed and suddenly was overcome by some force.

"Oh, the Fighting personality is taking over sooner than I thought."

Nino's face turned from a surprised look to an evil and sinister look

"Time to exterminate a fox" Nino laughed

Fox entered the arena, slightly nervous. He knew Nino wouldn't try to kill him because they had guards with tranquilizer guns surrounding the arena.

Nino entered, excited to taste fox blood.

"Hello Fox, are you ready to die?" Nino said devilishly

"No, and I know you aren't." Fox said

"Ha! So there are more things about vampires that you know." Ninos laughed

Fox simply gulped as the bell rang and Nino charged forward with his claws held back to stab Fox with them.

Fox dodged it and then changed into a Fox to slash at Nino but failed.

Aurora walked into the arena and saw something she never would have expected to see. There was a boy with fangs and wings, he was a vampire.

"**Another Vampire, what are the odds of that? Oh no, he in his fighting personality!" Aurora thought**

"**I've got to help him before he kills that….that…Fox?" Aurora thought**

Aurora did the only thing that a vampire can do to release another one from its situation personality. She sang the song of despair, a song only a female vampire can sing that rids a vampire of their situation personality

_The vam-pire, we are monsters worse than all, we have lost all emo-tion……_

_Your brute-tal-lity must end…… we are doomed to the death of our loved ones, this is a disease that we all suffer…… Now be gone you wretched monster, free your internal bindings!_

As soon as Aurora finished the song, everything froze but Nino and Aurora, Nino suddenly had a surge of pain and grimaced as if dieing.

"You! How dare you!" Nino said as his Fighting personality and all of the other ones faded away from him forever.

Nino was now free to act any way he wanted whenever he wanted.

Aurora was relieved to see the song work, and just before time started up again, she thought she heard a slight, "Thank you" come from Nino.

"**I cant believe it! Another Vampire is here, and she saved me from my situation personalities!" Nino thought **

When time started up again, Fox was above Nino.

"Here we go again" Nino thought.

AN: Sorry but I had to end it, I'm sleepy, yawns I'm writing it at like 10:30 pm


	6. We had to take out your heart

(When we left off)

Nino charged forward with his claws held back to stab Fox with them.

Fox dodged it and then changed into a Fox to slash at Nino but failed

"Fox! I'm free of my situation personality finally!" Nino yelled as he dodged fox's slash attempt

"How?" He asked as he tried to tackle Nino

"I'll tell you later." Nino said

"Ok." Fox said

Nino flew up to the ceiling and waited for an opening to bite Fox. "There!" Nino thought as Fox jumped in the air to attempt to bite Nino and pull him to the ground.

As soon as Fox was starting to fall back down, Nino flew down and bit him on the arm.

"Ahh! Why you little!" Fox yelled as he punched Nino in the chest to knock him off. After getting Nino to let go, he fell.

Fox hit the ground hard, and for some reason, Nino fell from the ceiling almost like he had died.

Fox was the winner of the fight but he was worried about Nino, he couldn't have killed him, Nino was already dead.

Nino woke up in a hospital bed. Kelton was still sleeping the other bed.

"Uhh…. What happened?" Nino asked to himself

Apparently the Nurse was in the room and Nino hadn't noticed her.

"Well, when you were punched in the chest, its was like CPR. Your heart started up again which was like it stopping for you."

"Oh, how'd they stop it from beating again?" Nino asked

"They took it out." Is all she said

"Wow." Nino said

"My humanity just keeps getting lesser and lesser doesn't it."

The nurse laughed slightly at Nino's comment and then said that he could leave.

"Before I go, can you tell Kelton that I want to have a three way fight with him when he wakes up?" Nino asked the Nurse

"Sure." She said

AN: Wow, three chapters straight in three days. I'm like a machine lately. Anyway, I'm now using skype to talk to Notlek about the story. So I will now be working a lot faster than with PM's.

VB


	7. Aurora

AN: Bold words (i.e. **Bold**) are thoughts

"Nino!" Fox called out

"Oh, hey Fox." Nino said

"So, you never told me how you got rid of those personality things." Fox said

"Oh right, well apparently, there's another vampire at sky high."

"So? What's that got to do with it?" Fox asked

"Well, they sang a song that's supposed to get rid of the personalities." Nino said

"Oh, so do you know who he is?" Fox asked

"He? You mean she. And no I don't know who she is, but I did get to see her." Nino said

"Anyway, so what's so special about this song anyway?" Fox asked

"Only a female vampire can sing it. If a boy try's to sing it, it comes out a high pitched squeal that could make people faint." Nino said

"Wow, I'll make sure to never let you sing a long to a song." Fox joked

"Aw man! Duh! I hate singing, its too loud, it hurts my ears. Only a vampires singing I can even concentrate enough to hear it." Nino said

"Ha!" Fox laughed

"Oh you just wait; I've signed us up to have you, me, and Kelton fight in a three way battle when he gets out of the hospital." Nino said

"Oh, great!" Fox said sarcastically

"Would Nino Vampiril come to the school office, you have a phone call." Was announced over that loud speaker

"A phone call?" Nino said curiously

"Your last names Vampiril?" Fox asked

"No, I don't remember my real last name, so I just go by Vampiril, and its pretty obvious why." Nino replied

"Oh, well you better head down to the office." Fox said

"Alright, see ya Fox." Nino said as he ran off towards the office.

"Hi, I'm Nino Vampiril, you called me down." Nino told the administrator

"Oh yes, you got a phone call from another student, a girl, she wanted you to meet her in front of the school." She said

"Ok, thanks." Nino said as he started to walk off

"Oh wait, one more thing, someone dropped off this package for you." She told him as she handed him the package

"Umm…, ok thanks" Nino said as he ran out

"**I wonder what's in this box and who this girl is." Nino thought**

As Nino walked out of the school, there standing near the edge of the floating school, was that girl, the other Vampire.

Nino walked up and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped slightly and turned around.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't expecting you to be here so slowly, I thought you weren't coming." She said

"Slowly, I came as fast as I could." Nino said confused

"Oh, I guess then that's just another power of mine" She said

"Who are you, and why did you want me to come here?" Nino asked curiously

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm Aurora." She said

"Hi I'm Ni-" Nino began to say before he was cut off

"I know your name, your Nino, and you're a vampire too right?" Aurora asked

"Yeah, but how do you know my name?" Nino asked starting to get a little nervous

"Um, I've kind of been eavesdropping" Aurora said embarrassed

"Oh, well now that raises even further questions." Nino said

Aurora giggled at his comment.

"Anyway, the reason I wanted you to come here is because I want to ask you something." She said starting to get very nervous

"Me too." Nino said

"Can we go out on a date?" they both said in unison

Both of there expressions went from confused and nervous to shocked.

"What!? I….I….sure..If you want to?" Aurora said still shocked and getting very nervous

"I don't mind" Nino said

"Ok, then meet me here around 8:00 pm tonight." Aurora said

"Ok." Nino said

"Oh ya, umm your probably going to be shocked even more at the next few things I tell you." She said

"Ok, what?" Nino asked

"One: My skin shines in sunlight, that's why I wear a sweater." She said as she pulled down her sleeve to reveal a sparkling skin underneath

"Wow, that's just a little odd." Nino said

"Two: I'm also a Pyro, and I have really good strength and speed." Aurora said

"Man, your lucky." Ninos joked

"That's about it, oh yeah, because I'm a pyro, look for fire on your shoes, pretty good sign I need to talk to you." She said

"Ok. That it?" Nino asked

"Yeah, for now. I'll tell you more about myself when we come here tonight. Just….., I need you to pick me up at my house, you can fly right?" Aurora asked

"Yeah." Nino replied

"Ok, here my address." Aurora said as she handed Nino a slip of paper

"Ok, see you tonight Aurora." Nino said as he ran away waving

"Hey Nino, what Kept you there so long?" Foxed asked as Nino ran back to where Fox was.

"Umm…., I have a date." Nino said blankly

"A date!? With who?" Fox asked all of a sudden interested

"With that other vampire girl." Nino said

"Lucky, I cant even get the girl I like to talk to me." Fox said as he looked at Jenna who was walking by.

**AN: JENNA IS THE GIRL WHO CAN CREATE EXPLOSIONS FROM CHAPTER 2**

"Hmm…, good luck getting her to notice you, the only thing that she has in common with Aurora is that they both could kill us if they get angry. Well at least try to." Nino said as he smirked remembering that he couldn't die.

"Oh, ha ha! Very funny!" Fox said sarcastically

"I'm going to go fight, see you later Fox." Nino said

"Alright see you later!" Fox called out

Nino ran into the sign in room for fights and signed himself up to fight Jenna.

After a few people fought, it was Nino and Jenna's turn to fight.

"Hehe! What are fly around and hope I get tired!?" Jenna asked as she laughed at Nino's appearance.

"No, but I'll probably do that before I send you to the hospital." Nino said

Jenna just scoffed and immediately made an explosion around Nino. It then caused a few pieces of tile to explode and shatter. Jenna grabbed a piece, threw it in the air, and made a explosion behind it to propel it towards Nino, who then just laughed and stopped moving as it went right in between his eyes and stuck out the other side. Nino made a dieing gurgling noise and fell to the ground. Everyone began to boo and screaming in shock. But when Jenna walked up to spit on his corpse like a snotty murderer, she almost had a heart attack when Nino got up.

"Hahahaha! You actually thought that you killed me!" Nino laughed

"What! How could you survive that!? It went right through your brain!" Jenna started yelling in an annoying voice.

"Hello, what part of vampire don't you understand!?" Nino laughed

Nino then proceeded to grab the large piece of tile sticking through his face and pulled it out like a splinter. There wasn't even a drop of blood on it.

Jenna screamed and started creating explosions all around herself to try to protect herself from Nino. Nino just walked through the explosions and all he said to Jenna was "Boo!".

Jenna began to scream like a psycho and fainted.

"Finally I win a fight without going to the hospital!!!" Nino screamed

After the fight, Nino stepped outside of the battle arena and took a moment to open the package he got.

Inside the package was a cell phone with a note next to it. Nino picked up the note. The note said: _Dear Nino, _

_I hope you don't have one of these, it's a cell phone, now we can call each other. My number is 1-043-678-9502. I hope you enjoy it. _

_Sincerely,_

_Aurora_

That was Nice of her, oh cool, its black.

(7:45 pm)

Nino walked up to the door of the house that had the address that Aurora gave him. He knocked the door opened to reveal a somewhat old looking woman open the door.

"Hi, does Aurora live here?" Nino asked her

"Yes she does, I'll go get her for you." The woman said

After a few minutes, Aurora came downstairs dressed in a black tank top and (what a surprised) black jeans.

"Thanks for dressing up." She said sarcastically

"Hey, its not my fault that I only have one outfit. I had to steal these from a store you know. Apparently tie-die shirts and jeans with flowers on them aren't hip any more." Nino said

"You wore hippie clothes?" Aurora asked

"Yeah, my old, gray, poorly sewn pants and shirt that were skin tight seemed to lose they're fad about 100 years ago, then I changed to the usual of that time, shorts and a long sleeve child size suit."

Aurora laughed at what Nino had worn for the past 4 centuries.

"So, how'd you realize that you were a vampire?" Nino asked Aurora

"Well, it started when I had to marry young like we all did back then. And I had two children. But as my husband and children grew older, I seemed to stay the same. Pretty soon all of my family was dead and I didn't know where anymore of my relatives were. So I tried to kill myself, but to no prevail." Aurora explained

"So, how did you find out?" Aurora asked Nino

"Well I find out in a more disturbing way. One day when I was about 11 years old, I was playing with my friends when one of them tripped over a branch on the ground. They began to bleed immensely so I came to help. But when I got there, there was a pool of blood that my friend was bathing in as he tried to hold the wound shut to not lose any more blood. At that point I couldn't even control my body. I got down on my hands and knees and began to drink the blood right off the ground. That's all I remember, I think I was knocked out by someone form behind me. But when I woke up, I was in a sort of little shack with the door stuck closed. And I smelled burning. I looked up and saw that the roof was on fire. But after accepting my death. A beam from the ceiling fell and landed on me. Next thing I remember I am in a coffin underground. But it was really dry so I was able to push the door right off and make an explosion of dirt. By then I realized, I was something not intended to live." Nino explained

"Wow." Is all Aurora said

After Nino flew Aurora up to sky high. She told him what they were going to do.

"Nino, do you like thrills?" Aurora asked

"Sure, I guess." Nino replied

"Well lets find out!" She yelled as she pulled out some rope and tied it around Nino's wings so he couldn't fly.

"What are you doing?" Nino yelled at Aurora

"Were gonna jump off the school!" Aurora yelled

"Cool." Nino said, relieved to know what they were doing

Aurora grabbed his hand and jumped pulling Nino down with her.

"Woohoo!" Nino yelled

Aurora smiled as they fell to the ground.

By the time they hit the ground they had moved so much that they landed in a tree.

"Wasn't that fun!?" Aurora yelled as they both emerged from the top of the tree

"It was amazing! Lets do it again!" Nino yelled

"Alright, fly us back up." Aurora said as she pulled the rope off of Nino's wings, who then hid them anyway.

Once they flew up again, they jumped again, but this time, right before landing Aurora gave Nino a quick kiss on the cheek. Nino barely felt it though because the wind was blowing so hard.

This time though, they landed in the middle of the street, and from the immense force of the fall, they penetrated a hole through the street.

Aurora's watch beeped showing it was 10:00 pm.

"Oh! I've got to get home now! Sorry Nino!" Aurora called as she ran off

"She…..she…..she kissed me!?" Nino said as Aurora disappeared from view.

AN: Woohoo! Longest chapter I've ever written. I'm sorry if the whole Nino and Aurora asking each other out seemed a little cheesy. And if the kiss was unexpected. I'm not trying to make Aurora look like a crazy girl who wants to get to the kissing stage of a relationship. It just came out that way, if you use your imagination, for those who have one, to imagine the whole date scene, I think you'll understand it. Next chapter I think will be the three way fight between Nino, Kelton, and Fox. And possibly Nino and Aurora making out, along with Nino introducing Aurora to Fox and Kelton.


	8. I'm human!

Nino woke up the next morning feeling kind of groggy. When he looked in the mirror to see what was wrong, he almost fainted. His fangs were gone and replaced with small teeth. And he wasn't pale anymore, his skin was a normal peach color.

"Ahhh!!!! What happened to me!?!? Nino yelled as he tried to see if he still could draw out his claws and wings.

Nino looked at the clock, it read 7:00 am. He had 2 minutes to get to the bus stop before it took off!

"Crud!" Nino yelled as he ran out the door, and jumped over the banister of the second floor and fell into the first floor.

When he landed he had a burst of pain. He was turning human again.

"Good, it hasn't left yet." Nino said as he saw the bus still waiting.

Nino ran and jumped onto the bus. Hitting his shin on the step.

"Ahh! I hate this!" Nino yelled

"Nino?" Nino heard someone ask

"Hi Fox." Nino said

"What happened to you, you look…., human." Fox said shocked

"I Don't know! I need to see a nurse!" Nino started panicking

A soon as the bus landed and the door opened, Nino was already a few yards away from the bus within seconds.

"Nurse! Nurse!?" Nino yelled as he ran into the hospital wing of the school

"Yes?" She asked calmly

"I'm the kid who's a vampire. I woke up this morning and I looked completely human!! What's going on!?" Nino yelled frantically

"I thought this might happen." She said

"That's why we took this sample of your heart before we destroyed it." She said holding out a tube with a red piece of "Something" in it.

"What will that do?" Nino asked

"It should make you a vampire again." She replied

"I hope so." Nino said snatching the test tube away from her

"Ok, what do I do with it to be a vampire again?" Nino said

"All we need to do is place it where your heart used to be. So I'll need to cut you open and put it in." she said

"Ok, anything to make me a vampire again." Nino said

"Ok then, lay on the bed over there, and drink this." She said holding a bottle of liquid out.

"What will this do?" Nino asked

"It will make you fall asleep so I can operate on you." She replied

"Ok." Nino said

Nino took the bottle, opened it, and drank all the liquid

After Nino had fallen unconscious, the nurse began to operate. She placed the piece of Nino's heart wear it used to be and, like some kind of parasite, it's began to grow and connect to the disconnected arteries and veins.

Nino woke up and gasped.

"Am I a vampire again?" Nino asked the nurse

"Uh-huh. Take a look for yourself." She said as she put a mirror in front of Nino's face

"So, what made me become human again anyway? Nino asked

"Because your body still needed your heart, and after we took it out, it couldn't function, so it went back to the last state that it could function. Which was being human." She explained

"Oh…." Nino said

AN: It took me an hour to write this because I was talking to Notlek while writing it. He has given permission for me to start the three way fight before he does.


	9. Nino vs Kelton vs Fox

AN: Bold words are thoughts

Kelton woke up finally after a long period of sleep. The nurse walked into the room noticing he was awake.

"Kelton?" The nurse said

"Yes?" Kelton replied

"Your friend Nino wants to have a three way fight with you and Fox." She told him

"Ok, thanks. But, can I leave now?" Kelton asked

"Yes you may." She said

"**Kelton better get here soon, otherwise the fight will be cancelled, and classes start tomorrow!" Nino thought**

"Nino!" Kelton called out as he ran up to him

"Hey Kelton, you just in time for the fight." Nino said

"I'm ready to go." Kelton replied

"You know, you've missed a lot of stuff going on around here." Nino said

"Really? Like what?" Kelton asked

"Well, one: Fox apparently likes that girl Jenna." Nino said

"You mean the Jenna I saw them taking down the hall of the hospital wing in a straight jacket?"

"Was she still screaming?" Nino asked

"Yeah, why?" Kelton asked

"Oh, no reason." Nino said devilishly

"No way, Nino you didn't!?" Kelton yelled

"Ok, maybe I had something to do with it. Maybe it was me pulling a shard of sharp tile through my head." Nino said

"Eww!" is all Kelton said

"Also, I went on a date." Nino said quickly trying to avoid discussion of that topic

"With who?" Kelton asked

"I'm not telling, ask Fox, or you can just wait until I introduce her to you and Fox" Nino said

"What ever." Kelton said

Nino and Kelton walked into the Battle Arena. Fox was already standing there waiting.

The three of them took their positions in the arena. The bell rang and Nino Immediately flew up and changed into a bat. He stayed near the top for a few minutes while Fox and Kelton Fought. Nino noticed them both start to bleed, so he then decided to enter the fight while he was still fresh. Fox had an idea when he noticed Nino starting to fly down. He ran up to the wall and started punching it really hard until he finally broke a hole through. The sunlight shot in right away. Hitting Nino as he flew down, and because it was so focused into hitting him, it burned Nino.

"Ahh!!" Nino yelled as he fell

Nino hit the ground with a bang. Kelton walked up to Nino and had his sand grab him and threw him at Fox. Both of them went through the hole in the wall and started falling to the earth below. Until, Bam! They hit an invisible force field. It must have been activated during fights to keep students from falling and dieing. Once Fox got up, he punched Nino square in the face, sending him flying. Nino hit the force fields wall, and instead of going back down to fight Fox, he flew up to fight Kelton. Kelton was waiting for him when he got there. Kelton threw sand at Nino to grab him and pull him into the school. The sand worked and Nino hit the wall on the other side. Once Nino got up, he started to run at Kelton. Kelton wasn't able to use his sand fast enough, and Nino was able to reach him. Nino then proceeded to bite him when he was able to reach Kelton's arm.

"Ahh!! Get off me!" Kelton yelled as he punched Nino in the face.

Nino stumbled back a little and then proceeded to punch Kelton back in. Kelton fell down. Nino assumed he fainted. He then jumped out the hole in the wall again and was surprised to see Fox had already changed into a fox and was waiting for Nino. Nino landed on the ground and attempted to tackle Fox, only to prove how fast fox was. Fox then appeared behind Nino and slashed him in the back. After Fox slashed him, Nino did a back flip over Fox and punched him in the back and then kicked him in the back, causing him to fall over. Nino flew back up to the school and saw Kelton standing there with his sand already out and waiting. Nino gasped as the sand shot at him and pinned him against the force field's wall. Kelton made a bridge of sand leading up to where Nino was, and then he Kicked Nino in the face causing Nino to black out.

Kelton one the match!! Everyone started cheering wildly and throwing stuff. Some people even through money!

Nino woke up and Felt a lump over his forehead. And he also had a black eye.

"Ahh!!! I was so close!!" Nino yelled in anger


	10. I'll Introduce you!

_Riiinnngggg!!Riiiiinnnngggg!!! _

"Ahhh! What was that?" Nino thought as he woke up from one of his rare, happy dreams. He looked around until; he felt a vibrating in his pocket.

"Oh, that's what it was." Nino said

Nino pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. Its sleek black skin shining as it reflected the fluorescent light's light off of it.

"Hello?" Nino said into the receiver

"Hi Nino, it's me Aurora." He heard come from the phone

"Oh, hi Aurora." Nino replied

"I was wondering, are any of your bones broken?" Aurora asked

"I don't think so, why?" Nino asked

"I want you to introduce me to your friends." Aurora replied

"Sure, but what does that have to do with my bones?" Nino wondered

"Well so you can walk, duh!" She replied

"Ok, I'll meet you as soon as the nurse lets me leave." Nino replied

"Ok bye Nino." Aurora said

"Bye." Nino replied

Nino flipped his phone closed and turned to see if Fox was there. Apparently, Fox didn't need to come to the hospital.

"It's probably only because I got kicked in the face." Nino thought out loud

Nino got up and headed out the door, then he saw the nurse walking down the hall.

"I'm fine, so I'm going to go now." Nino told her as walked by.

She simply nodded.

Nino passed by a mirror hanging in the hall way, when he looked into it, obviously he was there, because vampires do have reflections, despite what people think. When he looked into it, he saw he had two black eyes! Not one but two!

Nino remembered that Kelton had done that and wanted so badly to punch him in the face.

Nino found Aurora standing behind Kelton and Fox who were looking at optional classes.

"I can see you don't skip a beat. So wait, were allowed to pick classes this year?" Nino asked

Aurora laughed then said "Well, some of them like, we can't have an option of mad science, or gym."

"Well can I introduce you in a minute? I need to go ask the principle something." Nino said

"Sure." Aurora said

Nino got to the office and asked if he could see the principle. They told him to go in and there sat a woman dressed in all white.

"Yes?" She asked

"Are you principle powers?" Nino asked

"Yes I am." She said

"I was wondering, since I have had over 400 years to master my abilities, can I just be an assistant teacher?" Nino asked

"I suppose so, as long as you also listen when the teacher talks and try to learn while help teach." She said

"Ok, thank you." Nino said

When Nino returned he noticed Aurora was already talking to Fox and Kelton

"**She REALLY doesn't skip a beat, does she?" Nino thought**

"Hey guys." Nino said as he walked up to Aurora, Kelton, and Fox

"I see you've met Aurora." Nino said to Fox and Kelton

"Yep." Fox said

"What classes are you taking anyway?" Kelton asked

"I'm not taking any. I'm going to be an assistant teacher." Nino said

"How come you get to be one?" Fox asked annoyed

"Because I'm 427, and I've had four centuries to learn to use my powers, where you guys have only had 15." Nino said

"Yeah, that would pretty much answer it." Kelton said

AN: I know it really short even for me, but I am busy today.


	11. I have a sister?

Disclaimer: I don't own, Kelton, Fox, Aurora, or Sky High. All I own is Nino, Lana, Jenna, and Lilia

Nino woke up. He had decided to try sleeping in a coffin. He found it actually quite comfortable. As Nino was going to find something to do on the weekend, like play a video game or play a board game. When his phone went off, he almost jumped.

"Hello?" Nino said after flipping open the phone.

"Hello. Is this Nino?" A voice Nino had never heard before came from the phone

"Yes, who is this?" Nino asked starting to get suspicious

"This is, well, I think you'll know when you see me. Meet me on top of Sky high." The voice said

"Hey! Hold on just a min-!" Nino said before he was cut off.

The line went dead. And Nino sighed as he flipped the phone closed.

"I always have to meet someone crazy don't I?" Nino asked himself

Once Nino got to the top of Sky High, he looked around. And there, looking out towards the sky was a girl who looked to be about Nino's age with black hair.

"Are you the one who called me?" Nino asked

"Yes. I do believe I am." The woman said calmly

"Who are you!?" Nino yelled

"I'm surprised you didn't recognize me. My dear brother." She said

"Who are you? I'm don't have any family!" Nino yelled starting to get angry

"I'm Lana, your sister. Don't you remember anything?" She asked starting to act normal

"I…I…I do remember." Nino said

"How come I never found you before, when I was searching for anyone from my family?" Nino said

"Because, the villagers of our town discovered me and you were vampires. They thought you died from that support beam that crushed you in the fire. And they tried to kill me with as many possible ways as they could come up with." Lana explained

"They did!?" Nino said shocked

"Yes. I regret what I did next. I killed every last one of them. And then, thinking you were dead, I buried you in a spot near the house we lived in. But eventually, I was found by travelers who heard of a town that vampires lived in." She said

"What did they do?" Nino asked

"They ordered me to show them the rest of the vampires. So I brought them over to your burial sight, and simply pointed to your tomb stone which I hadn't had carved because I just took it from the tomb stone maker's shop." She said

"What did they say after you pointed to my grave?" Nino asked starting to get more curious.

"They threatened me, saying they would dig you up and burn your corpse and then dispose of your ashes, so that I would never be able to feel close to you." She said starting to get upset

"They what!?" Nino said now red with anger

"After I begged them not to, they said they would not do that if I went with them and allowed them to sell me." She said

"Did you let them!?" Nino asked

"Yes, but I later discovered I couldn't die. That's when I returned to our once forgotten village and removed almost all the soil covering you. I thought that you would live too. But I gave up when I had an inch between me and you. I thought you would have heard me praying that you would be ok. That's why I stopped when you didn't come up." She said teary eyed

"Oh. I think I remember trying to move when I heard some voices. But I couldn't move a muscle because of the immense dirt covering me." Nino said

"Most likely it was right before I was taken by the travelers. I thought I heard grunts and grimaces coming from your grave." She said

"Lana, do you even have a home?" Nino asked

"No, I have been hiding all these years." Lana said

"Would you like to stay with me?" Nino asked

"Really? I would love to stay with my little brother! But, how do you have a house?" Lana asked

"Well, I lived with a lot of people over the years, and when they died, I inherited their money, so I was able to pay off the mortgage on this house pretty quickly." Nino explained

"Oh, really. That's interesting." She said

"Cool. Oh, I almost forgot, would you like to come to sky high?" Nino asked

"Sure, I haven't really practiced my powers much." Lana said

"Alright." Nino said

"Well this is it." Nino said as he opened the door

"Wow, it's nice." Lana said

"There are three open bedrooms upstairs, feel free to take anyone you like." Nino said

"Ok, thank you." She said

Lana ran up stairs and she yelled "I found the one I want!" from upstairs. Nino walked upstairs to see Lana in the room across from Nino's.

"Alright." Nino said

After helping Lana get settled in. Nino decided to turn in early. He walked into his room, turned off the light, and laid into his coffin. He closed the door and instantly was asleep.

AN: This is about my usual chapter length. Look out! More characters are coming possibly.

VB


	12. The first day of classes

"Hey Kelton!" Nino yelled as he ran into the room that Kelton was going in to.

"Yeah?" Kelton asked

"You might want to behave; I will be watching the class. And punishing any one who breaks a rule." Nino said darkly

Kelton gulped

"But then again, I guess I let you off with a warning for the first time. But I assure you, I have reads the school handbook. But don't worry; I'll let you whisper to fox if you want." Nino said in his usual half-happy-half-bland way.

"Oh, thanks Nino." Kelton said sarcastically

After everyone got settled in and picked their seats, the Teacher called Nino up.

"Welcome to Math's. Today we are going to study how using wings can improve Aero-trajectory and how you can use numbers to execute stunts perfectly. Now, Mr. Vampiril, if you would, please do a back flip." The teacher said

Nino sighed, and then said "Fine."

Nino did a back flip perfectly.

This was followed by many wow's and shocked noises

"Now, please do that leg spin thing on your hands that you demonstrated for me before class."

"Ok." Nino said

Nino sat on the floor with his legs straight in front of him and jumped in the air and held himself up with his arms. He then swung his legs around lifting his arms to allow his legs to go by.

"**Wow, he is good." Kelton thought**

"**He's got to teach me how to do that!" Fox thought in amazement**

"Ok thank you Mr. Vampiril." The teacher said as he clapped

After that painful class, Nino had a free period because it was choice class period. So Nino decided to go fight in the Arena. But obviously, there was no one there except coach stronghold. So he decided to see if the so called hero of sky high stood a chance.

"Coach Stronghold?" Nino said as he walked into the coach's office.

"Yes?" He said looking up from his desk

"May I battle you?" Nino asked calmly

"I am a teacher, and what are you doing here anyway, you should be at your class right now!" He yelled annoyed

"No, actually, I am an assistant teacher due to my powers." Nino said

He sighed and then said "Very well, but don't be upset when I defeat you instantly." He said

"Sure, whatever." Nino said

The bell rang and the coach ran right up to Nino and punched him in the face. Nino fell over and the Coach laughed. He walked up to Nino and saw his eyes were open. "Uh oh." He said. Nino jumped up and bit him on the Neck causing him to faint.

After his free period. Nino went to lunch, unlike he needed it.

"Hey Kelton, how was strength class?" Nino asked

"Actually, it was really easy." Kelton said

"Wow. Oh hi who are you?" Nino asked as he noticed Arnae'l

"Hi, I'm Arnae'l." She said

"I'm Nino." Nino said as he shook her hand

"And this is Aurora." Nino said as Aurora sat down.

After they all were introduced to each other and had lunch. They all went their separate ways.

After Nino got off the bus, he went into his house.

"Lana!?" Nino called

"Hey Nino." He heard come from upstairs

"What are you doing?" Nino asked

"I'm putting a cushion in my coffin." She yelled

"Here, I'll come help." Nino said

AN: Short but good


	13. I can teleport!

Nino was beginning to remember more and more about Lana and the rest of his family. He decided to see how much Lana still liked to pick on him.

"Hey Lana, what did we do for fun when we were kids?" Nino yelled

"Well, I don't really remember." Lana yelled

"Ok!" Nino yelled back

"I'm going to go jump off the roof ok?" Lana said

"Why?" Nino asked

"I'm bored." She said

"Well, I am too. I'm coming with." Nino said as he ran outside with Lana

"How do we get up?" she asked

"Hmmm…., I have an idea!" Nino yelled as he ran back inside

Nino went up to his room and found his rubber-band string he had made. It was simply a bunch of rubber bands woven together using old weaving techniques.

"We can use this." Nino said as he walked out holding the long rubber band string.

"You go first then." She said

"Alright." Nino said as he went into the backyard

Nino went and found some sturdy branches from the tree in the back yard and cut them off. He then stuck them into the ground about 7 feet apart. Then he tied the rubber bands to the branches on both sides.

Nino walked in front of the catapult and backed up into it. Then once he was against the fence. He lifted his legs in the air and shot forward. But to his dismay, he wasn't aimed high enough, so he was going to hit the wall.

When he was about to hit the wall, he disappeared, and reappeared on top of the roof.

"Whoa! Nino yelled as he realized he had teleported.

"Lana, I think I have a power along with being a vampire!" Nino yelled as he looked over the edge of the roof and at Lana

"What do you mean?" She asked

"I just teleported." Nino said

"How!?" She said

"I just thought of how I wanted to go to the roof and I teleported." Nino said

"Cool." Lana said


	14. I beat you to school!

By the time Nino had tried to teleport again, Lana had gone to the store and "Borrowed" some new clothes for both of them. She had gotten Nino a black sweatshirt and jeans. And she got herself a black long sleeve t-shirt and cargo pants.

"Nino, I got an outfit for you to try on." Lana yelled as she walked in the door

"Oh great, thanks." Nino said sarcastically

"Shut up and try it on." She said

Nino took the black sweatshirt and put it on along with the jeans to fin he looked pretty good actually.

"I like them." Nino said

"I that a first for you? You actually liked something?" Lana said joking

"Shut up." Nino said

-----------------------

After Nino and Lana criticized each other for about a half hour. Nino remembered something important.

"Lana, we got to get to the bus stop!" Nino yelled in shock

"Ok, I'll get ready!" She yelled back

------------------------

After they arrived at the bus stop, they were shocked to see the bus starting to take off. Lana ran up and jumped into the open door as it lifted off the ground. But Nino was too late to get on.

"Great, how am I going to get to sky high now!?" Nino yelled

Nino them remembered he could teleport and decided to try it.

"It's my only choice." Nino said

Nino thought of how he wanted to go to sky high, and (pop) he was gone.

------------------------

Nino appeared at sky high.

"Man that feels weird just being able to teleport while Lana just sits there on the bus." Nino said to himself

Nino laughed as he walked in to the building, today promised to be a good day.

----------------

AN: I know its short even for me, but I really didn't feel like writing a long chapter today. Anyway, who would have thought that Nino could teleport? Wow!!


	15. Your eating human food?

Once the first classes were over, it was lunch period. Nino was getting tired of watching and listening to people eat, so he decided to try human food for once.

It wasn't actually that bad, Nino liked the change from blood.

"Nino, you're eating human food?" Kelton asked surprised

"Thought I'd try it." Nino said as he shrugged

"It's actually pretty good." Nino said

"That's surprising, I thought you couldn't eat." Kelton said

"Well, I can, its just I have no reason to because I live off blood." Nino said

"How do you know so much about vampires if you've never met another one before anyway?" Kelton asked

"I don't really know, it's just like, implanted in our minds." Nino explained

"I'm glad I'm not a vampire." Kelton laughed

"Very funny." Nino said annoyed

-----------------------

Once last period was over, and they had an hour before the bus, there was an announcement in the gym.

"Attention students, quite down!" The teacher called out

"The school will be trying a new program this year, just something extra to do." She said

"We will be having a break dancing competition!" She called

This was followed by many cheers and cries of excitement.

"Sign up will be taking place free period at the en of the day tomorrow in the gym here." She yelled as she walked out

-------------------------

Once the announcement was over, it's was almost time to head home.

"Hey Fox, are you going to try out for the break dancing competition?" Kelton asked

"You know it!" Fox yelled

"Kelton are you going to?" Nino asked Kelton

"Maybe, I don't really know yet." Kelton said

"Well, I know I am." Nino said

"Darn, does that mean you're not going to show me how to do that trick you did in Math's?" Fox said

"I wouldn't even if I wasn't competing. I'm not helping you cheat." Nino said

"Aw man." Fox laughed

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Not that short. And I wanted to incorporate a break dancing comp. anyway.

I know I have double the amount of chapters that Notlek does anyway but, theres a more in depth story to Nino.

VB


	16. Poof, hes gone!

Nino was sound asleep in his coffin when a black mist entered his room, he heard a voice speaking. But it made no noise at all. You just knew what it was saying.

"You are a being of darkness just as we are. You'll make an excellent host." The voice said

The mist slowly floated into Nino. Nino grunted and grimaced and then, he just stopped moving opened his eyes.

"Now, to return to my and your new, leader." Nino said in a raspy voice

And just like that, Nino disappeared.

"Nino, what was that?" Lana said as she walked into his room.

"Oh no! Nino!" She yelled as she saw the empty coffin

---------------------------

Lana ran down stairs and picked up the phone. There was a sheet of paper lying next to it. On it was a few phone numbers; there was Aurora, Fox, Kelton, Lana, Kelton-cell, Fox-cell, Aurora-cell, and Lana-cell. She decided to try to call Kelton.

The phone rang a few times and then it was answered.

"Hello, this is Kelton." Kelton said

"Hi, Kelton, I'm Nino's Sister Lana, is Nino at your house?" She asked

"No, wait, Nino has a sister!?" Kelton said surprised

"Well, yes, he just recently found out." She said

"But, Nino's gone missing!" She yelled

"Where do you think he could be?" Kelton asked

"That's just the thing, I don't know." She said

"Alright, well, I'll call around and see if anyone's seen him." He said

"Ok, thank you." She said

Lana hung up the phone and dialed another number, this time it was Aurora.

"Hello?" Aurora said

"Hi Aurora, its Nino's Sister Lana." Lana said

"Nino has a sister?" Aurora said

"Yeah. But listen, Nino's gone missing!" Lana yelled

"Missing, how?" She said

"I don't know." She said

"Well, I'll call around and see if anyone has seen him ok?" Aurora said

"Ok, thank you." Lana replied

"Oh, and Lana, try to get some sleep." Aurora said

"Ok, I will." She said

Where was Nino, he would never just disappear…….

--------------------------------------

Nino walked into a dark room with black mist surrounding it.

"My liege, I have brought the so called, friend of your future host." Nino said a raspy voice.

"Excellent, now, I have a question for you." A large cloud of mist said

"Yes my liege, what is it?" Nino asked

"Are you aware that I have the ability to convert our species from shadows to pure forms of evil for possessing others?" the large mist asked

"Why of course my liege." Nino said

"Good, because now you get to experience it!" He said

"What!?" Nino yelled

"You have heard me correctly." The large mist said

Suddenly a pillar of mist came out from the cloud of mist. It must have been an arm.

Then Nino began to yell, grunt, and grimace. And suddenly, his eyes faded to white and then faded into a bright, glowing red.

"So, when does our attack on the heroes learning institute begin master? I want to test my abilities enhanced with the darkness." Nino said in an evil voice.

"Soon, general, soon." The large mist said

------------------------------------

Days had gone by since Nino had been seen. Aurora and Lana had begun to have emotional breakdowns and mood swings. In fact one time, Lana punched Fox in the nose.

------------------------------------

AN: What will happen next? Poor Nino!


	17. The commander

Nino scanned the room he was in, he was surrounded by shadows. He was surrounded by his army.

"Listen up cloud heads. Were going to attack Sky High. You will gather in the basement of the school when you are defeated." Nino yelled in a commanding voice

"I want Kelton, Fox, Madii, and anyone else with them brought to me." Nino yelled

"Yes master." The shadows said in unison

The shadows slowly appeared around the school. People began screaming and running out. They gathered in buses out side of the school. And Kelton made a wall to block off the shadows.

Nino walked down to the basement, he was going to await Kelton's arrival.

It didn't take long for them to reach the outside door of door to the basement. Nino backed into the shadows. The door burst open and the foursome fell to the ground. There was Kelton, Madii, Fox, and someone Nino never met.

"Hello, I am the commander of the shadows." Nino said

----------------------------------------------------------

AN: Super cliffhanger answer! Woot! Just kidding. The story is getting to the middle! Woot!


	18. Are you going to cry Fox?

"What!? How could you!" Fox yelled as a tear ran down his face

"Simple, I just tell them what to do!" Nino laughed

"What's wrong, are you going to cry Fox?" Nino laughed in a fake sympathetic tone

"Shadows, I believe our guests are getting relaxed, increase the pain in their handcuffs!" Nino yelled

"Wait, he's possessed!" Arznae'l yelled

"Bloody girl! I'll make sure to release Medusa upon you." Nino said as he glared at Arznae'l

"Now, give me a good reason not to possess you all right now!" Nino yelled as he had possession forms line up in front of him.

"Because, a dead man can't order!" Kelton yelled

"I wouldn't care if I even understood it." Nino said in a confused face

"Well, I'm going to have to do something with you. I am going to put you each up against a tough opponent. Kelton, you can go first." Nino said smiling devilishly

After shadows escorted Kelton out. A shadow walked up to Nino.

"Master, what are you planning? How will making them fight and then escape work out for our plan?" The shadow asked

"Do not question my authority? You disgusting cloud!?" Nino yelled in annoyance

"I am sorry master." It's said backing down

"Now, leave me to my thoughts!" Nino yelled

The shadow ran out of Nino's secluded shadow room. When Nino had a surge of pain.

"This plan has to work. It's the only way to escape from these shadows." Nino thought

"Too bad I can't tell everyone this is only a way to escape with our lives." Nino thought worriedly

Nino walked out of the room and into the arena. A meter dropped down from the ceiling and connected to the side of Nino's head.

"This meter will decrease and measure my life force with every defeat of an opponent. Once it's drained, I won't be able to control the shadows and that will be your chance to run." Nino said

Kelton glared at Nino in a hateful expression.

"I see, I think I'll change your opponent to a stronger one." Nino said noticing it

Kelton battled the giant scorpion that was released and won right away.

Nino was electrocuted by the meter, and it went down.

Soon, they all had battled and Nino allowed them to sleep and have food. Nino thought it would be funny to give them a giant hamster drinking thing for water.

"Now I just need to escape with them. Hopefully they'll trust me and let me come with." Nino said

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: YAY!!! Another chap finished. I just want everyone to know that I know I have more chapters than Notlek posted, but I put in stuff about Nino only for chapters and filler chapters.


	19. I'm not Nino And never will be

"Release us!" Kelton Screamed

"Ye- no. I don't think so." Nino said

Just then someone came bursting in through the door. Followed by a girl with a bow and arrow and someone who looked like a shadow.

The one that broke the door started tapping the shadows making them fall over paralyzed.

"None of you will escape!" Nino yelled

"Then we'll just have to kill you! No matter whom you are, you're going to die for trying to do this!" Kelton yelled

"Wow, Kelton really is mad. Note to self, don't make Kelton mad ever again." Nino thought

"I thought as much." Nino said as he snapped his fingers.

The shadows closed the doors and sealed them shut.

"I'll make you a deal, if you kill all the shadows, one of you can fight me and if you win you can all escape." Nino said

"Fine! I'm not going to forgive you for this Nino!" Kelton yelled in an upset tone.

"You really don't get it do you? I'm not Nino. I never was Nino. And I never will be Nino. I am a shadow possessing Nino, right now, he's watching as a floating soul. He's right next to you trying to talk to you right now too. It's a pity, he was so weak. Its was easy to possess him, it took no more than a few seconds." Nino said

"Enough talk, let's fight already!" Coach stronghold yelled

"Very well, but you know what power I possess, and it's been increased ten-fold with me being possessed." Nino said as 2 large shadows put laser hand cuffs on the Coach.

After everyone was brought to the arena. And the rest of the group was locked in a laser force filed. The fight began.

Mr. Stronghold flew up and punched the commander right in the face before he even saw him coming. He flew back and hit the wall. But now he was fired up. The commander flew straight towards Mr. Stronghold and bit him on the arm. He fell down, holding where he bit him. The both fought like it was for their lives and it most probably was. Mr. Stronghold punched the commander, the commander bit and scratched Mr. Stronghold. Eventually they were both bleeding all over. The commander sent something out of his hands and possessed Mr. Stronghold. He made himself punch himself and that. Mr. Stronghold wanted to win to save the kids lives and freedom. He eventually got out of it.

"How could you do that?" Nino screamed.

Mr. Stronghold did the final attack and Nino flew back and cracked the wall.

"I… am… free…" Nino said

"Thank you Coach, I'm finally free from that shadow." Nino said as he fell over on the

"No! You can resist my powers, I'll just reenter your body!" The shadow said as it flew out of Nino.

The shadow flew back into Nino and he began to grunt and grimace as he was possessed again.

"Not this time!" Nino said as his eyes turned red.

"What!? How can you resist my power!?" Nino yelled

"I learned from last time you possessed me!" Nino yelled

"NOO!!! AHH!!" Nino yelled as the shadow died.

"I'll be stuck with these red eyes now. But at least I'm free." Nino said

"You're probably just faking it!" Kelton yelled in disbelief

"Fine believe what you want to Kelton. I really don't care if you still want to kill me. I cant die remember? And this happens to me all the time. I make a friend, they find out I'm a vampire, and then they get scared and try to kill me. Usually killing themselves in the process." Nino said in a cold tone

"What happened here!?" Ryan, the boy who broke into the room where Kelton and company were being held prisoners, yelled.


	20. The Exorcism

"Oh, great! They were moving to fast when we were running away! I was dizzy from no longer being possessed!" Nino yelled as he ran down the hall form a giant shadow.

"You won't escape commander!" The giant shadow yelled as it drew a mace. Not the spray, the weapon.

"But I already have!" Nino said as he turned around

"No you haven't." The shadow said confused

"Now I have!" Nino yelled as he flew out a window.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Nino entered a hallway of the dorm area of sky high. Maddi and Kelton were standing there talking, and Maddi had an annoyed expression on her face.

"Nino, we forgot about you before!" Maddi yelled in excitement

"What's going on Maddi?" Nino asked as he saw Kelton sitting in a chair on the other side of the hallway.

"Maybe you can help, Kelton's being rude and mean to everyone. He actually killed everybody on the virtual reality helmets." Maddi explained

Kelton noticed him and yelled "Traitor! Kill him!" at the top of his lungs.

"I'll possess him to see if something's wrong." Nino sighed

Nino walked up to Kelton and grabbed his fist before it came in contact with his face and held it while his hand turned purple and he pushed it into Kelton's forehead. Nino was then sucked into Kelton's mind.

Once Nino appeared, he saw a shadow standing there waiting for him.

"Hello, Nino." It said

"I would advise you get out of Kelton's mind right now." Nino said

"Or what? Anything that hurts us can hurt you just as much. Holy water and sunlight both could harm you just as much as they could harm us!" The shadow said

"True, but you forget, I got all the powers of you shadows when I overcame the shadow inside me! I can turn invisible and possess people too." Nino said smiling

"I'm wasting time with you, leave now." The shadow said

"Tell me what the shadows are planning for sky high now!" Nino yelled

"No." The shadow replied

"Tell me or I'll execute you where you stand!" Nino yelled in anger

"No!" The shadow said as it turned around and pushed Nino out of Kelton's mind.

---------------------------

Nino came flying out of Kelton and landed on the ground.

"That's one tough shadow in his head!" Nino yelled

"Well have to do an exorcism to get it out!" Maddi yelled

"Good idea." Nino said

---------------------------------------------------

They handcuffed Kelton to a post on the ground so he wouldn't escape during the exorcism.

"Well, I know all the regular words, but I need to change it so it gets rid of shadows and not the devil." Nino said

"Ok." Maddi said

"Oh, and Fox, I need you to pour the holy water on Kelton." Nino said to Fox as he walked up to the rest of the group

"Why cant you?" Fox said

Nino gave Fox a "Your kidding right?" look and walked away

"Oh, I know why." Fox said

Soon, the exorcism began.

"The power of Christ compels you! The power of Christ compels you!" Nino said as Fox sprinkled the holy water on Kelton.

The shadow emerged from Kelton and then Fox pour the rest of the holy water on it burning it to death.

"Well, that was weird." Nino said walking away

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I just want to tell everyone that I was not offending any other religion or anything like that. I am catholic and know that those are the words to an Exorcism.

Also, I'll say "Congratulations!" To whoever can find the line I put in from Tomb Raider: Legend the video game.

Goodluck!


	21. The second wave attacks

Nino walked down the red and green halls of sky high. They were decorating for Christmas. As he was walking down the brightly colored halls, he spotted Kelton and Maddi talking, so he went over to them.

"Hey guys what's up?" Nino said

"Well, not much, I was just telling Kelton how this day couldn't go wro-"She said before being cut off.

The whole school started shaking and someone came running down the hall screaming "They're attacking us again!"

Everyone began running out of the school, and Kelton made another sand wall to block the buses.

Everyone was advised to go home and find their parents to fight the shadows invading. But Nino was concerned; Kelton and his parents had gone to Sky High alone. What if they were captured?

So, Nino began to run out the door, but was stopped by something unseen.

"Hello, Nino. I'm sure you missed me." The same voice shadows had said.

"So, your going to try to possess me again are you?" Nino said looking around diligently.

"Why yes, of course I am." It cackled

"Not if I possess you first!" Nino yelled slashing behind him and then turning into the same ghostly form he used to possess.

He then prepared possess the now staggering back black mist in behind him, but right before he did, the shadow possessed him, causing him to possess himself.

From Nino possessing himself while being possessed, he now controlled two bodies, both possessed though. Seeing as how it was impossible, Nino had his soul literally be split half way down the middle. Causing a glowing purple figure, that looked just like Nino to come out of Nino's side.

"Is that me?" Nino said looking towards the purple soul like figure sprouting form his body.

-------------------------------------------

Before Nino even had time to get a good look of what happened, a giant shadow with a mace appeared. It brought the mace in the air, preparing to swing, when the purple figure floated in front of him quickly and grabbed the mace, pulled it out of the shadows grasp, and threw it far away form them.

"How many side affects are there with these shadows possessing me?" Nino said as he slashed aimlessly at the large shadow, until it broke up into the small waste shadows.

Finally, the shadow was dead, and Nino had time to think.

"Where'd that figure go?" He thought looking around for the purple figure of himself.

Nino thought of how he wanted the figure to come out again, and sure enough, it appeared right at his side, still connected to him, floating.

"Perfect." Nino thought.


	22. Frozen

Nino began to land on the grassy front of sky high, aware of the shadows loitering around. He began to run inside to find Kelton. For some reason though, the shadows didn't attack him at all. He walked down the dark, empty halls of the floating school. Decorations and all were either torn down, ripped, or burned.

Nino walked by the doors to the gym, they were blocked off with rock and sand, Kelton was definitely here already. Nino continued down the hall, then a tube opened below him, and he fell into the basement.

"Your foolish to come here." A voice said over the loud speaker.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I see this is where Kelton was." Nino said looking over to a frozen Kelton and parents.

"Well, now you get to join your friend." The voice said

There was a noise behind Nino and smoke came at him. But, unlike Kelton, Nino wasn't frozen.

"What!? How are you not frozen!?" The voice yelled

"You cant freeze something that doesn't contain, or isn't, a liquid." Nino said as he walked over to Kelton and his parents. "And i dont have any blood." he said as he grabbed a piece of ice sticking out from the chunk they were in, and dragged them out of the basement.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Nino walked into the secret base still dragging the frozen trio, Maddi was waiting there, using the virtual reality helmet.

"Guess who I found." Nino said

Maddi pulled the helmet off to see what he meant.

"What happened!?" She yelled as she threw the helmet and ran over.

"I found them frozen in the basement of Sky high." Nino said

"Well have to figure out a good way to unfreeze them." She said examining the chunk of ice.

"Ok."


	23. Lava works wonders on ice

Days passed by, and the block of ice didn't melt at all. Maddi had taken a sample, and found out something very interesting. The ice was made with special chemicals that prevent it from melting. So they would actually have to attempt to forcibly melt them.

Nino was trying to bite a piece of ice off of the chunk, but to no prevail.

"I give up; the easiest thing to do would be to dip them in Lava." Nino said walking away

"Wait, that's it! If we somehow get lava, we can use that. One problem, we need someone who can carry lava, and not be killed." She said looking at Nino smiling devilishly.

"Just cause I can't die doesn't mean I won't be burned by Lava!" Nino yelled

"Not exactly, if we drill a hole somehow to the earth's core, you could actually swallow the lava, and it shouldn't burn through you all the way until about two minutes are up." Maddi explained

"You want me to not only touch lava, you want me to basically eat it!?" Nino exclaimed in shock.

"Yes I do." She said

"Oh fine." Nino sighed

The next day, Maddi had built a special drill, the size of a minivan with her technopathic powers.

"Ok, so just fly down to the surface, turn the drill on, hold the handles on it and it'll take you to the earth's core." She explained

"Alright."

Nino flew down carrying the drill, stuck it in the ground. He grabbed the handles, and turned it on. It began spinning and soon it was underground. After a few minutes, it fell, and landed in lava. Nino fell too, but he flew before he landed. He landed on the edge of the pool of lava, knelt down, and quickly took a few gulps of it.

"AHH!!!! Hot Hot Hot!" He yelled like a little girl as he flew up back through the hole. As Nino flew, he felt the lava nearing his skin. Pretty soon, there was a small hold in his stomach, so he flipped over so he was flying with his back to the earth. He got up to sky high. And crashed right into the chunk of ice.

"Now how am I supposed to get the lava out of me!?" Nino yelled to Maddi

"You're going to have to….cut your head off." She said

"Oh great." Nino said sarcastically

Maddi had a sidekick bring an axe, and seconds later, Nino was decapitated.

"As if I wasn't short enough." Nino said sadly

Nino had his body climb on top of the chunk of ice, and do a handstand, causing the lava to come out his neck. The ice slowly began to melt, and pretty soon, Kelton and his parents were completely unfrozen.

"You know, this would be a great Halloween idea." Nino said looking at the ground, which was inches away from his face.


End file.
